Esquirlas
by TheBoltzmannEquation
Summary: Tras el verano, todo ha cambiado. John Foster lo dejó todo patas arriba y abordar nuevos horizontes no puede ser fácil si las heridas del pasado no se curan.
1. Pandora -Luz-

**Pandora**

Debería estar eufórica. Dando botes en el avión mientras su madre intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito.

Debería ser uno de los días más felices de su vida. Harvard la esperaba. Un sueño que se habría labrado sola, sin que nadie lo supiera. Su madre, finalmente, había conseguido asumir que ya no era una niña. Y Thomas estaría allí, aunque aún no supiera que ella también.

Y aun así, Pandora Moon no era feliz.

Meses atrás, era difícil ver a Panda sin una sonrisa. Excéntrica, acelerada y alegre, pocos eran los momentos en los que la situación era lo bastante terrible como para hundirla. Pandora era la luz cuando todo parecía perdido.

Entonces, ocurrió _aquello_.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de Pandora empezó a sonar, la sorprendió que Naomi la llamara. Sí, habían compartido fiestas, habían dormido juntas hacía relativamente poco, eran parte del mismo grupo. Pero el último año Panda había estado un poco al margen de todo, dando todo lo posible por superarse a sí misma en unos exámenes que nadie sabía que iba a hacer, y no había tenido ocasión de estrechar lazos con el resto de sus amigos. De hecho, no recordaba otra ocasión en la que no hubieran sido Effy, Thommo o Cook quienes hubieran intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

—¿Naoms? —preguntó, con voz cantarina.

—Panda... —musitó Naomi —Tienes... tienes que venir a mi casa.

—Oh. ¡Estupendástico!. ¿Hay otra fiesta? ¿Quién viene? ¿Qué tenéis?

—Pandora, no... No es una fiesta. Es importante.

La sonrisa de la chica rubia se deshizo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Naoms? ¿Tú y Emily?

—No soy yo, Panda. Es Freddie. Cook lo ha encontrado.

—¡Pero eso es genial! —chilló Pandora —¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Deberíamos... ¡deberíamos tomar muchas drogas y mucha bebida hasta que nuestros ojos den vueltas como esa noria tan chula que vimos Eff y yo aquella vez en Londres! Espera, ¿lo sabe Effy? ¡Tengo que decírselo a Effy! Estará tan...

—Freddie está muerto —soltó Naomi, a punto de romperse —El puto psiquiatra loco de Effy le reventó la cabeza. Cook... Cook le ha devuelto el favor y le ha reventado la cabeza al puto psiquatra pero ahora ha tenido que darse a la fuga y Freddie está muerto, Pandora, muerto.

Entonces, Pandora se congeló. Jamás había entendido la muerte. Final, inevitable.

Cuando tenía ocho años, había pasado una semana entera agitando la jaula de su pájaro intentando que volviera a canturrear como antes hasta que su madre le dijo que el animal estaba cansado y se había ido de vacaciones. Pandora sólo lloró cuando tras semanas preguntando por _Piquitos_ , la dijeron que estaba tan feliz en sus vacaciones que había acabado quedándose allí.

Después, decidió tener peces. Su madre, de nuevo, se había dedicando a reponer los peces sobrealimentados por Panda por otros idénticos durante meses, hasta que terminó por deshacerse de la pecera diciendo a la niña que sus compañeros se habían marchado al mar como en _Buscando a Nemo_ , aquella película que tanto la gustaba.

No volvió a haber animales en la casa de los Moon. Pandora, por supuesto, sabía que la vida no era para siempre. Pero sobreprotegida por su madre, nunca se había encontrado de frente con el fin.

Y ahora Freddie estaba muerto. Nunca había conectado con él, apenas le conocía realmente. Pero aun así, no podía asumir que nunca fuera a estar ahí de nuevo. Que todo lo que había sido una vez se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

—Esperadme —dijo a Naomi, falta, por primera vez, del eufórico caos que había bullido siempre en su voz.

Fue Emily quien abrió la puerta de la casa de los Campbell. Con la melena pelirroja despeinada y la cara surcada de lágrimas, abrazó a Pandora como no había hecho desde que se conocían.

Sin palabras, pasaron al salón. Allí, Katie y Naomi miraban al suelo, intentando evitar llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Emily y Pandora se dejaron caer en la alfombra, cerrando un círculo silencioso.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Naomi sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas —Cook me llamó. Y me dijo esto. Toda esta mierda. Y sé que se supone que debería seguir avisando al resto de nuestros amigos pero... —sollozó —no puedo hacerlo.

Emily se levantó y la abrazó.

—Llamaré a JJ —dijo cogiendo su teléfono y saliendo de la habitación.

—Debería decírselo a Effy —susurró Katie— pero... Ella... Ha pasado por tanta mierda y ha estado tan jodidamente mal que... no sé cómo puede reaccionar.

—Voy a verla —dijo súbitamente Pandora —Eff y yo... Creo que soy yo quien debe decírselo.

—Panda, sé... ten tacto, ¿vale? —advirtió Katie.

En otra circunstancia, quizás Pandora se habría sentido herida al dudar alguien de sus dotes para comunicarse con Effy, siendo junto con su hermano Tony una de las poquísimas personas que habían logrado entender, de algún modo, a la caótica Stonem.

Pero, ¿en aquel momento? Katie tenía razón. Pandora había entendido a Effy, sí, pero su amiga se había convertido en una bomba de relojería. Y las noticias que la rubia iba a llevarla eran un camino directo a la explosión.

—Lo tendré —dijo, tímida, mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

—¿Panda? ¡Panda! —la llamó Angela Moon desde el asiento contiguo del avión con destino a América -. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

—Sí —musitó Pandora en respuesta —Sólo pensaba... en todo, ¿sabes?

Angela sonrió a su hija. El verano, en cierto modo, las había unido cuando todo podría haberse ido al traste. Los sobresalientes de Pandora en asignaturas que ella ni siquiera sabía que cursaba la habían abierto los ojos. Su niña se hacía mayor, y tenía un futuro brillante que no podía coartar.

—Elisabeth estará bien. No está sola, lo sabes.

—Lo está, mamá. Todos nos vamos y empezamos todo de nuevo y todo va a cambiar y ella es la que más lo necesita y está...

—Anthea está al cargo. Por lo que me has dicho solía ser un poco... laxa en lo referente a Effy, pero sabe cuál es la situación.

* * *

Pandora había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas el momento en el que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Effy. Pero ahí seguía. Su amiga sentada en la cama, contenta de verla, con una sonrisa más sincera, menos enigmática de lo que solía. Anthea Stonem apoyada en el marco de la puerta, temiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su garganta seca, casi incapaz de articular palabra.

—Eff...

—¿Qué hay, Panda?

—Yo...

—Todo está mejor, Pandora, no tienes por qué poner esa cara.

—Naomi... Naomi me llamó esta mañana. Fui a su casa y... Cook la había llamado porque... Él fue y no sé cómo, no he querido preguntar, pero él...

—¿Qué ha pasado con Cook? —preguntó Effy, preocupada.

—Cook está bien, pero... Oh, Dios, Eff, es Freddie. Freddie está muerto.

Es esa cara la que Pandora no olvida. Cómo Effy se saltó toda la incredulidad, todas las preguntas, y simplemente se dejó llevar por el dolor. A veces, Panda recuerda el grito de Effy Stonem y no puede evitar llorar.

Entre ella y Anthea lograron contener a Effy en la habitación y evitar que saliera corriendo escaleras abajo a gritar su desesperación por todo Bristol. Después, Pandora se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó, intentando mantener unidos sus pedazos.

Desde entonces, Pandora durmió cada noche junto a Effy, intentando transmitirle algo de la luz que guardaba en su interior. Fue un largo verano. Pero no uno feliz.

* * *

—Lo echo de menos, mamá.

—¿A Freddie?

—No. Quiero decir, sí, también a él. Hacía a Effy feliz y era divertido, aunque estuviera en su burbuja de palitos de risas y _surf n' turf_ y tener mejores amigos para siempre con los que se pasaba el día discutiendo y... todo. Pero... no. Echo de menos que el mundo sea estupendástico y feliz y tener a mis amigos conmigo.

Angela suspiró.

—Las cosas nunca van como esperas, Pandora. Nadie debería pasar por lo que habéis pasado tú y tus amigos, pero... no podemos controlar las desgracias. Ahora empezarás de cero, y...

—Oh, no de cero —y Pandora sonrió, por primera vez en todo el viaje—. Al menos... Al menos Thommo estará allí.


	2. Thomas -Justificación-

Thomas suspiró, tirado en la cama de la sobria habitación que habría de servirle como su nuevo hogar durante su estancia en Harvard.

Aún no podía creer cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Estaba expulsado, trabajando en lo que podía y corriendo para encontrar un respiro en su vida. Y de repente, sus piernas le habían llevado a una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Había sido un auténtico caos. Papeleo por todas partes para poder hacer los exámenes que se había perdido, asfixiarse entre libros para alcanzar, al menos, el mínimo que le exigían para recibir su beca de atletismo, trámites sin fin, asegurarse de que su familia estaría bien en su ausencia...

Y entre todo ello, tuvo que sacar el tiempo que no le quedaba para estar con JJ. Porque desde aquel día, le había necesitado.

* * *

—Oh. Curioso —había dicho el chico de pelo rizado mirando a su móvil que sonaba insistente.

—¿El qué es curioso, J? —preguntó Thomas, sonriente.

—Es Emily. Aunque nuestra relación puede considerarse bastante estrecha, no acostumbra a llamarme. Si bien no es algo demasiado impactante, no es habitual que no se limite a un mensaje —explicó mientras descolgaba.

—¿JJ?

—Afirmativo. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu conversación, Ems?

—¿Estás solo?

—No, Thomas está conmigo —dijo, dando una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —susurró Emily, mezclados en su voz la tristeza y un cierto alivio —. Escucha, J, es importante.

—Interesante. Emily, ¿quieres decir que es importante en el sentido más adulto, quiero decir, impuestos, resultados y ese tipo de asuntos? ¿O que es algo importante en un ámbito más personal, como algún tipo de relación o...?

El tono de mensajes de Thomas le hizo desviar su atención del monólogo de JJ con el que estaba entreteniéndose.

KATIE: No le dejes caer, Thommo.

—No, JJ, no es... Es Freddie —sollozó Emily.

—¿Freds? ¿Qué pasa con Freds?

—Él... ha muerto.

Emily rompió a llorar. JJ, simplemente, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. La batería salió despedida y la llamada se cortó, pero ya nada importaba.

—No. No. NonononononononononoNONONONONONONONO —gritó.

Thomas agarró a JJ, que empezaba a convulsionarse mientras seguía chillando, atrapado en el bloqueo de su vida, y lo abrazó.

—Respira, amigo.

Dejó que JJ se desahogara, gritando y llorando entre sus brazos. Mientras, tecleó rápidamente un mensaje a Katie.

THOMMO: ¿Dónde estáis? Llevaré a J.

KATIE: Naoms.

Jamás las calles de Bristol le habían parecido tan eternas y tristes a Thomas. Había adorado la ciudad, sus nuevas oportunidades. Y aún cuando todas estas empezaron a truncarse —Pandora, el asunto de Sophia, el instituto... —había seguido disfrutando de ellas corriendo cada mañana en busca de sí mismo. Aquel paseo, arrastrando a un JJ silencioso, roto, fue una de las experiencias más penosas de su vida. A mitad de camino, su entrenador le llamó. De él dependía el futuro en Harvard en el que tantas ilusiones tenía, y sin embargo, no era el momento. Rechazó la llamada y envió un mensaje breve todo lo rápido que pudo sin soltar a su compañero.

No hubo palabras hasta que llamó a la puerta de Naomi. Igual que para Pandora, no fue la dueña de la casa quien abrió. Katie estaba al otro lado del umbral, asumiendo la entereza que se esperaba de ella.

Miró a JJ, con la vista hundida en el suelo, y después a Thomas, que lo agarraba con firmeza y cariño al mismo tiempo. Sin decir nada, cogió el otro brazo del chico de pelo rizado y lo ayudó a entrar.

En el salón, Naomi pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Emily, desconsolada. Cuando la pelirroja vio a JJ, corrió como un torbellino hacia él y lo abrazó. Sólo entonces Thomas lo soltó.

* * *

El joven congoleño se levantó de la cama. Aún no era tarde y tenía tiempo de dar un paseo por el campus. Necesitaba despejarse, recordar los aires de cambio que América le prometía.

Paseó por el inmenso campus, taciturno, pero saludando con una sonrisa a todos los demás estudiantes con los que iba cruzándose. Porque así era Thomas. Pese a los golpes que había ido recibiendo, acababa creyendo lo mejor de la gente.

Estaba pensando en volver a la habitación y mandar un mensaje para ver qué tal se encontraba JJ cuando vio a una chica justo enfrente de él en el camino. Levantó la cabeza para sonreír. Y entonces la vio.

—¿Pandora?

* * *

—¿Cómo ocurrió, Katie? —preguntó Thomas, sentado en la cama de Naomi junto con su interlocutora. Había dejado a JJ en el sofá, arropado por Emily y la dueña de la casa, no sin cierta preocupación. Pero quería respuestas.

—John Foster, el psiquiatra que trató a Effy —dijo Katie, intentando mantener la serenidad en todo momento —. No sé cómo lo supo Cook. Cómo lo encontró. Pero fue a su sótano y encontró la ropa de Freds llena de sangre y ese... ese hijo de la grandísima puta quiso cargárselo también.

—¿Está bien? —y Thomas se sorprendió de preocuparse por Cook, a quien tanto había despreciado.

—Sí, está perfectamente. Cook le estampó un bate en la jodida cabeza a ese cabrón y le partió el cráneo.

A Thomas se le heló la sangre.

—¿Cook ha matado a ese hombre? Mon Dieu, Katie, eso es grave.

—No era un hombre, Thommo. Era un puto asesino y mató a Freddie y por su puta culpa nunca volveremos a verlo.

—Nada justifica matar a otro ser humano, Katie.

La chica se levantó, mirando a Thomas con dureza.

—He visto a JJ unos diez minutos y casi me ha dado miedo lo jodidamente roto que parece, Thomas. Emily nunca llegó a ser precisamente íntima de Freds y temo que se quede sin lágrimas. Naomi quiere apoyar a Emily y está intentando parecer fuerte pero está al borde del colapso. Y no sé qué será de Effy cuando Pandora le dé la noticia pero estoy segura de que no será nada mínimamente bueno y sólo quiero creer que saldrá de esta. Soy Katie Fitch y no quiero filosofía del bien y del mal, Thomas. Lo que quiero es creer en que Cook le ha dado a Foster una agonía jodidamente larga y por mi parte tiene todas las justificaciones necesarias.

Gélida, Katie se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Thomas se levantó de golpe y la siguió.

—Lo siento.

—¿El qué? —espetó Katie.

—Mi filosofía del bien y del mal. No era el momento.

—Nunca es el momento, Thomas. El mundo no es así.

—Pero quiero creer en que pueda serlo. En que podamos ser buenos. Todos.

Katie volvió a darle la espalda.

—Pero... si en algún momento pudiera justificar algo tan... atroz como arrebatar una vida... Quizá sería hoy. Y no quiero pensar en poder hacerlo. Pero hay algo aquí —dijo señalándose al corazón —que sí, quiere tenerlo tan claro como tú. Algo que ahora... admira a Cook. Por hacer justicia.

Una lágrima asomó por los ojos de Thomas.

—No quiero ser así. Pero tampoco quiero que Freddie esté muerto. Y no puedo evitarlo. Ninguna de las dos.

Entonces, sólo entonces, en aquel día maldito, Katie Fitch se derrumbó ante la simple verdad de Thomas. Había oído más veces de las que debería que Freddie había muerto. Pero la sencillez con la que el joven lo había dicho fue un disparo directo a su barrera.

—Quiero que Freds esté aquí, Thommo —lloró, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Thomas se sentó junto a Katie, en el pasillo, y cogió su mano.

—Seguiremos adelante.


	3. Effy -Vacío-

Cada mañana, Effy escribía una nueva página en el cuaderno que guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla.

Nadie podía leerlo. Ni su madre, pese a que por una vez en la vida de Effy Anthea hubiera logrado acercarse a su hija. Ni Pandora antes de irse, pese a que en los peores momentos hubiera estado siempre ahí. Ni Katie, pese a que Effy sabía que parte de sus motivos para no abandonar Bristol habían sido no dejarla sola.

No era que no apreciara el esfuerzo de sus amigas y de su madre. Pero en aquel diario atesoraba demasiado de sí como para exponerlo a ojos ajenos que pudieran juzgarla, o peor todavía, preocuparse.

 _Me escondo entre capas y capas de vacío. Un vacío tras otro que no me atrevo a atravesar._

 _El primer vacío es Pandora. Su falta. Esa sonrisa suya que era como el sol de la mañana y me hacía penar en que algún día las cosas mejorarían. Dijo que siempre estaría para mí, y no dudo de ella, pero sí del océano que nos ahora nos separa._

 _El segundo vacío es Cook. Y el vacío de Cook duele, hiere y quema como hacía el auténtico Cook. E intenta huir de mí, como él hace cada día. Y quiero que consiga escapar de sus cadenas y a la vez quiero a Cook, el de verdad, conmigo._

 _El tercer vacío es Tony. Cuando volvió a verme. por fin, creí que no sería un vacío nunca más. Con Tony, casi, me sentí con fuerzas para volver con el resto. Salir del agujero. Entonces me pidió que me fuera con él a Cardiff y no me vi capaz de dejar aquí los recuerdos y marcharme. Y volvió, solo, y arrancó otro poco de mí._

* * *

Fue Pandora la que, otra vez, abrió la puerta de la casa de los Stonem, mientras Anthea vigilaba a su hija. Al otro lado, estaban Emily y Naomi.

—¿Cómo está, Panda? —preguntó la chica rubia, preocupada.

—No está, Naoms —suspiró Pandora —. Es como si la verdadera Eff fuera una mariposa y se hubiera largado revoloteando buscando donde sea que las mariposas quieran ir a ser felices y se hubiera dejado aquí un disfraz vacío con el pelo muy negro y los ojos bonitos.

Hacía tres días que le había dado la noticia, y Panda no había salido de la casa de los Stonem. Su propia madre había ido a llevársela y se había dado de bruces con la negativa más firme que Pandora nunca la había dado. Quizás fue por eso por lo que se vio obligada a empezar a escucharla.

—Crees que... ¿sería bueno que la viéramos? —dijo Emily.

—Podemos intentarlo —dijo intentando sonreír mientras las dejaba pasar —. ¡Anthea! ¡Naomi, Emily y yo subimos a ver a Eff!

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, Effy los vio sin mirarlos. Sus ojos siempre analíticos ahora no hacían más que ver.

—No sois Freddie —apuntó, glacial.

—Effy, yo... —empezó a decir Naomi.

Panda se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Effy.

—No quiero saber nada, Naomi.

—Pero Effy... —respondió Emily.

—Nada —musitó cubriéndose como pudo con la sábana.

—Creo que deberíais marcharos por el momento. Estoy segura de que Pandora os avisará si Effy quiere hablar con alguien más —dijo Anthea, firme, dirigiendo a las chicas hacia la puerta.

* * *

 _El cuarto vacío es el del resto. Naomi, Emily, JJ, incluso Thomas. Lo que habíamos logrado ser juntos. Esos pequeños momentos de felicidad, incluso con lo breves que eran, siempre habiendo algo explotando entre algunos de nosotros. También faltan, también duele pensar que no volverán a ser._

 _Hay un pequeño vacío sin nombre que estoy segura de que es John Foster. Y duele tanto, duele hasta en el alma ser capaz de añorar en algún modo a ese monstruo que cada momento que pienso en su vacío me odio como ni siquiera a él puedo odiarle._

 _El último vacío, es cómo no, el de Freddie. Él me volvió del revés, me hizo débil, me arrolló como el autobús arrolló a mi hermano delante de mis propios ojos y me cambió por completo. Y cada fibra de mi ser añora a Freddie tanto que no sé cómo mi corazón sigue latiendo._

* * *

Un par de horas después, Pandora volvió a responder al sonido del timbre de los Stonem. Esta vez, era la otra gemela Fitch.

—Buenas, Pandora.

Sin esperar permiso de la chica rubia, Katie se abrió paso y subió las escaleras.

—¡Katie, no! Ella no quiere...

—Oh, bobadas. Ella necesita otro punto de vista.

La chica aporreó la puerta de Effy y entró sin hacer caso a nadie.

—Buenas tardes, Anthea —saludó.

La madre de Effy la miró desconcertada mientras su hija volvía a refugiarse bajo la sábana.

—Katie, sinceramente, lo último que necesita Effy ahora es que vengáis todos a abrumarla.

—Puede ser. Pero a mí sí que me necesita. ¡Vamos, Eff! Sal de ese revoltijo de mantas.

—No quiero tener que echarte —avisó Anthea, enfadada.

—Oh, no será necesario. ¡Effy! ¡Vamos!

Effy se aventuró de entre los pliegues de sus sábanas y miró la escena. Katie, con los brazos en jarras y mirándola fijamente, mientras su madre la impedía acercarse a la cama. En el umbral de la puerta, Pandora asistía desconcertada a lo que ocurría. Algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

—Déjame con Katie, mamá.

—Oh. Supongo que debería irme un rato entonces. Estupendástico. Mi madre estará...

—Panda, por Dios, pasa tú también.

—Effy, no sé si es lo más apropiado —musitó Anthea, incapaz de asumir la frase más larga que había oído articular a su hija en días.

—Señora Stonem, estoy segura de que Effy necesita una pequeña sacudida. Si en cualquier momento ella pide que me vaya lo haré sin rechistar. Pero si lo que quiere es que me quede va a ser difícil que no lo haga.

—Oh, cielos. Está bien. Pandora, cariño, avísame si pasa cualquier cosa.

—Eh... Sí, claro, Anthea.

La mujer salió del cuarto, y Pandora y Katie se sentaron junto a Effy.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Effy?

—Como si el jodido autobús que atropelló a mi hermano me hubiera atropellado por dentro.

—Elocuente. ¿Quieres saber algo? Cualquier cosa. Pero sólo una. Anthea no me deja "abrumarte".

—Katie, no creo que Eff quiera saber nada sobre...

—¿Quién lo encontró?

—Cook. Ahora está bien. A la fuga. Pero bien.

—¿Cómo...?

—Dije una pregunta, Effy. Si quieres más piezas tendrás que dejarme venir más veces.

De nuevo, Effy consiguió esbozar una sonrisa fugaz.

—Eres una arpía, Katie Fitch.

—La puta Katie Fitch.

—Gracias por serlo.


	4. JJ -Fuerza-

Cuando el profesor salió del aula, el revuelo se apoderó de toda la clase, que bullía en charlas ligeras y planes para la noche.

JJ, en cambio, cogió su mochila y salió sin cruzar palabra. Aquel día no tenía más que Álgebra y no tenía ganas de entrar en las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

Quizás el antiguo JJ hubiera intentado hacer más por encajar. Trucos de magia, un par de sus sonrisas sinceras y alguna larga explicación sobre algún tema mencionado tangencialmente por cualquiera de sus compañeros. Pero ya no era así.

Al antiguo JJ le estarían esperando Cook y Freddie a la salida de clase, no importando los kilómetros que separaban Bristol de Cambridge. Los Tres Mosqueteros no se detenían por esas cosas. Ellos no se habrían perdido su primer día. Freddie habría sonreído, preguntándole qué tal, y Cook habría preguntado demasiado vehementemente sobre el físico de las compañeras de JJ ganándose más de una mirada escandalizada de quienes les rodearan.

Después habrían acabado en la habitación de JJ y éste les habría suplicado que no fumasen allí y Cook habría reído, con esa risa tan suya, antes de sacar la marihuana de Freddie y liar dos cigarrillos diciendo a su amigo que "esas normas son sólo para los alumnos, Jaykins".

Tenía tan claro cómo habría sido su primer día perfecto que todo lo que distara de ello era siempre insuficiente. Y nunca llegaría, porque Cook vivía huyendo tras vengar la muerte de Freddie.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la noticia. El mismo tiempo que JJ llevaba encerrado en casa. Thomas y Emily le visitaban regularmente; en los últimos días, incluso había logrado hablar con ellos más de cinco minutos sin que un bloqueo lo inutilizara por completo.

Aquel día Lara le había llamado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No habían vuelto a verse. Ella le había apoyado, mensaje tras mensaje, pero la chispa había desaparecido.

Cuando la chica le dijo que no estaba segura del rumbo de su relación, JJ se sorprendió de lo poco que le dolió. Se despidieron, como amigos, quizá con alguna esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a lo que lograron.

Aquel día, también por primera vez en mucho tiempo, JJ tenía un plan distinto a esperar a nadie tirado en la cama. Cuando Emily llegó, la esperaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra que llevaba mucho sin utilizar.

—¿J? Oh, Dios, se me hace raro verte sin el pijama —rió la pelirroja, sorprendida.

—Creo que deberíamos salir esta noche e ingerir alcohol hasta que al menos por un tiempo nuestros sentidos estén tan obnubilados que todo esto deje de parecer real.

—JJ, ¡no! ¿No se supone que no bebes por las pastillas?

—No las he tomado en todo el día. Sí, saltarse un tratamiento mental no es precisamente una buena idea y menos tal y como es la situación... —JJ tragó saliva, temeroso del bloqueo que le asaltaba al recordar a Freddie —...ahora. Pero confío en que los efectos del alcohol sean suficientes para que los efectos de mi condición no se noten por una noche.

Emily suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Hoy? Había traído una comedia mala y pensaba que podríamos comentarla con un par de palomitas.

—Negativo. Lara y yo hemos terminado oficialmente esta mañana. Estoy seguro de que esta noche es propicia para emborracharme.

—Demonios, vale. ¿Quieres que avise a los demás?

—Oh, claro. Al fin y al cabo esto es una terapia de grupo.

* * *

Esa noche, sólo JJ y Emily se encontraron a la salida del pub.

—¿Nadie más?

—Muy ocupados. Naoms vendrá luego si termina unos asuntos supuestamente urgente.

—Nosotros dos, pues. ¿Me acompaña usted adentro, señorita Fitch? —dijo, ofreciéndola el brazo.

—Por supuesto, Jonah Jeremiah.

El pub que Emily había elegido era uno de tantos. Música alta, ambiente cargado y gente hablando a gritos. Si bien no era del gusto de JJ, era justo lo que tenía en mente para aquella noche.

La pelirroja se escabulló a la barra diciendo a su compañero que buscara mesa. No mucho después, llegó con dos vasos llenos hasta arriba de un cóctel rojo intenso,

—No preguntes. Receta especial Fitch. Apta para novatos y para experimentados.

JJ probó un sorbo del líquido y sonrió.

—¿Con zumo de mango?

—Adición de última hora en honor a mi acompañante.

—Brindemos, pues.

Una hora después, la mesa había quedado relegada en favor de la barra. JJ y Emily aferraban dos chupitos de tequila mientras la chica reía a carcajadas.

—Dios, J, debí hacerte emborracharte mucho antes.

—¿Te gusto más así que en plenas fac... facul... facultades mentales, Ems?

—Es distinto. No mejor, ni peor. Pero demonios, me encanta verte así por una vez.

—Lo veo bien. Pero...

—Oh, vamos, JJ, brindemos de una vez. Después de éste será el momento para charlar —dijo la chica alzando el vasito.

—¡Por Freddie! —exclamó JJ. En su voz, se mezclaban el alcohol, el dolor por recordar a su amigo y el tributo a su figura casi por igual.

—¡Por Freddie McLair! —replicó Emily brindando antes de tomarse el tequila de golpe.

* * *

Poco después Emily y JJ se tambaleaban en la parte trasera del pub.

—Empiezo a creer firmemente que "aire fresco durante una borrachera" podría ser una intensa emoción poética —divagó JJ mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana.

—Dios mío, era cierto que JJ iba a sorprender hoy —musitó una voz sobria mientras se acercaba.

—¡Naoms! —chilló Emily colgándose de sus brazos. Naomi, aun sorprendida, devolvió el gesto cariñoso a la chica y la besó mientras hacía un gesto de saludo a JJ.

—Espero que no estéis en el punto en el que mañana no recordáis nada porque esto ha sido jodidamente complicado y arriesgado como para que seáis tan gilipollas de olvidarlo.

Sin dar tiempo a JJ a enfocar la mirada, alguien se abalanzó sobre él como una fuerza de la naturaleza y lo estrujó sin miramientos.

—¿¡Cook!?

—Jaykins, tío. Te echaba la hostia de menos.

—Emily, ¿cómo de probable es que ver a Cook sea una reacción de mi organismo alcoholizado? Porque...

Cook le aferró con más fuerza.

—Te quiero, Jaykins. Joder.

Naomi, con una sonrisa, cogió a Emily del brazo y la apartó de los chicos.

—Dejémosles un poco de intimidad, Ems.

JJ respiró hondo e intentó minimizar todos los síntomas de ebriedad que tenía.

—Cook...

Su interlocutor se separó de él y le miró con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Tío, cuando Naomikins me dijo que habías salido de fiesta con su chica no esperaba que de verdad hubieras salido _de fiesta_.

—Era... necesario. Para salir a flote, Cook.

El chico suspiró mientras revolvía el pelo de JJ.

—Salir a flote y navegar por el río. Como aquella vez cuando todo estaba tan jodido y tú y Freds vinisteis por mí.

JJ apretó el puño, intentando controlarse.

—Yo me había largado con la chica que tenía su jodido corazón entre sus manos y aun así se preocupó por mí. Por mucho que todo se fuera a la mierda seguía ahí, J, seguíamos allí. Y ahora...

Fue entonces cuando James Cook se rompió. No lo había hecho cuando encontró la ropa ensangrentada de su mejor amigo en aquel sótano del demonio. No lo había hecho cuando golpeó a Foster con todas sus fuerzas con el bate que le había arrebatado. Ni cuando huía, ni cuando llamó a Naomi confesando las terribles noticias.

Fue sólo cuando se vio ante el tercer mosquetero, asumiendo que ya no eran más, que Freddie había muerto, que él seguiría a la fuga, que JJ se quedaba solo y que él no podría apoyarle.

JJ fue, esa vez, el fuerte de los dos. Quien rodeó a Cook con los brazos y le frotó la cabeza mientras una lágrima corría por su cara. Quien le confortó mientras sollozaba.

—Os echo jodidamente de menos, J.

—Yo también, Cook. Yo también.


	5. Naomi -Paz-

Tumbada en la arena y con las gafas de sol puestas, Naomi Campbell escuchaba el rumor del mar. Se había desacostumbrado a estar sola, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos, mientras su chica compraba cualquier colorido cóctel para las dos que la ofrecieran en el chiringuito. Quería estar con Emily en cada momento de aquel viaje a Goa que tanto había costado emprender. La ausencia momentánea de la pelirroja la dejaba demasiado margen para pensar en cómo las cosas habían ido mal todo el verano.

Se incorporó y se quitó las gafas, mirando la inmensidad azul ante ella.

* * *

Naomi creía no haber sido nunca tan feliz. Su relación con Emily había atravesado tantos baches que había parecido imposible de rescatar. Y entonces había logrado sacar a la luz todo aquello que había sentido, que bullía en su interior y la prohibía siquiera pensar en buscar otro camino.

Temblaba al recordar cómo se confesó ante todos, cómo rompió esa máscara fría que se había fundido consigo misma jugando su última carta. Y sonreía pensando en cómo la partida había terminado bien.

Emily salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y la sonrió. Naomi devolvió el gesto y se levantaba del sofá cuando sonó su móvil. Comprobó la pantalla.

—Si un número desconocido se cree que me va a impedir quitarte la toalla...

—Cógelo, Naoms. Tenemos tiempo.

—Me ofende mucho este rechazo —bromeó mientras cogía la llamada —. ¿Sí?

—¿Naomi? —dijo Cook, monocorde.

—¡Cookie! Empezabas a preocuparme, pequeño prófugo. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Estás sola?

—No, Ems está aquí. Espero que no sea ninguna indecente propuesta telefónica porque ahora estoy total y absolutamente convencida de que...

—Naomi, dame un momento. Esto es... esto es la mierda más jodida que nunca he tenido que decir a nadie.

La rubia se tensó y se dejó caer en el sofá ante la asustada mirada de Emily.

—Cuando me marché del cobertizo en la fiesta... seguía una pista, ¿vale?

—¿Sobre Freddie?

—Demasiado sobre Freds, Naomikins. Demasiado.

—¿Sabes algo de...?

Cook suspiró, sin saber cómo relatar lo que ahora venía.

—Acabé en el sótano del psiquiatra de Effy.

—Cook, ¿qué...?

—Freds... tenía un cuaderno en el que escribió que el psiquiatra quería hacerla daño. Y... no sé, tuve que ir, Naoms.

Emily pasó el brazo por los hombros a Naomi, cada vez más lívida.

—Entonces me encontré la jodida ropa de Freddie jodidamente cubierta de su jodida sangre, Naomi.

La chica chilló, horrorizada, mientras Emily se agarraba más a ella.

—Ese hijo de puta mató a Freds. Le reventó la cabeza con un bate porque tenía una jodida obsesión con Effy.

—Dios mío, Cook —musitó Naomi ahogando un sollozo.

—Entonces apareció en el puto sótano. Con el puto bate en las manos. Quería hacerme lo mismo que hizo a mi puto mejor amigo.

Naomi reprimió una arcada ante la mirada espantada de Emily.

—Tuve que hacer justicia, Naomi.

—Tú lo...

—Cogí el bate y le partí el cráneo, sí. Y en cuanto alguien se entere y descubra mis huellas haberme fugado de la cárcel será lo menor que he hecho en mi vida.

—Dios mío, Cook, dios mío...

—No voy a volver a Bristol, Naomikins. Pero... tenía que decíroslo. Teníais que saberlo. Y... eras la única en la que podía contar.

—Cook...

—Intentaré... volver a ponerme en contacto en algún momento, si es que puedo. Os quiero. A todos. Quiero que... se lo digas. Todo. A todos.

Cuando James Cook colgó el teléfono, Naomi simplemente dejó caer su móvil y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Naomi se levantó, no queriendo quedarse ni un minuto más perdida en sus pensamientos frente al mar. Caminó por la arena, en silencio, de camino al chiringuito donde había ido Emily.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo la pelirroja le devolvía la paz en aquellos días terribles.

No entendía por qué. Nunca había sido particularmente sensible, ni vulnerable. Tampoco había llegado a intimar nunca con el joven skater que había bebido los vientos por Effy Stonem. Estaba en una playa paradisiaca con la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde los doce años. El futuro podía esperar.

Y aun así, había algo en ella que dolía, mucho, cada instante que Emily no estaba allí y su mente se perdía. Y por mucho que quisiera encontrarlo, entenderlo, no llegaba a saber qué era.

* * *

Estaba tirada en el sofá, haciendo zapping sin interés, como cada vez que Emily se marchaba a casa de JJ. Su propia apatía la sorprendía; Naomi Campbell nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se dejaba caer ante la telebasura con una lata de cerveza en la mano en lugar de intentar hacer algo con su vida o con el mundo. Ahora, en cambio, era en lo que se convertía cada vez que su novia se iba un rato de su lado.

Miró su teléfono, por inercia, y casi al instante empezó a sonar. La última vez que un número desconocido la había llamado, todo había dado un vuelco. Preocupada, contestó.

—¿Naomikins?

—¡Cook! Dios santo, ¿cómo estás?

—Jodidamente solo y triste. Por eso estoy llamando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que pisar Bristol es la mierda más arriesgada y gilipollas que puedo hacer, Naomi Campbell, pero hay cosas que deben hacerse.

—Cook, te buscan por...

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que cuando... —Cook tragó saliva —lo encontraron os estuvieron tocando los cojones a todos vosotros buscándome porque soy algo así como el capullo más buscado de Inglaterra. Pero joder, Naomi, le debo una despedida a JJ.

—¿Sólo a Jay? —inquirió Naomi, burlona —No es buena forma de pedirme el favor, Cookie Monster.

—Oh, vamos, Naoms, tú y tu pelirroja también estáis en mi lista. Pero... quiero a JJ con mi puto corazón y tengo que... arreglar las cosas.

—Vamos, Cook, lo sé de sobra. Venga. ¿He de acogerte como a un prófugo en casa, o buscaremos un descampado escondido como una pareja de adolescentes pringados que no encuentran dónde montárselo?

—El descampado, pero no quiero problemas con Ems si te abalanzas sobre mí —Cook rió, con su risa de siempre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—No sueñes, imbécil —respondió la rubia devolviendo la sonrisa.

* * *

Emily alcanzó a Naomi, sujetando dos vasos de mojito y sorprendida de encontrarla a mitad de camino.

—Pensé que el plan era encontrarnos en el mismo sitio.

La chica cruzó los brazos y agachó la mirada, como solía hacer cada vez que su inseguridad la vencía, de un modo o de otro. Emily sonrió al reconocer el gesto y se limitó a abrazarla con cariño.

—Te quiero, Naoms —susurró mientras la chica devolvía el gesto.

—Gracias —musitó, simplemente, Naomi, incapaz de decir nada más.


	6. Katie -Soporte-

El camino desde la facultad hasta su casa era uno de los momentos más penosos del día de Katie. Desde luego, su plan de vida difícilmente habría incluido estancarse en Bristol estudiando una carrera que ni la iba ni la venía.

Durante las clases podía obviarlo; al menos tomando apuntes y mirando fijamente al profesor podía disimular que la economía la interesaba tanto como ver las motas de polvo flotando en el aire. Fuera de ellas, tenía suficientes ocupaciones y preocupaciones para no tener que preocuparse por el rumbo de su propia vida.

Pero entre un lugar y otro, no había más que la amarga sensación de tener que aguantar un peso que no la correspondía del todo pero que nadie más podría soportar.

Si ella hubiera decidido marcharse fuera de la ciudad, nadie se ocuparía de mantener a Effy mínimamente cuerda —quizás, incluso, nadie pudiera. Sus padres en bancarrota se habrían vuelto locos para soportar los costes y desde luego Emily no habría podido marcharse con Naomi a la aventura para terminar de afianzar una relación que podría haberla hundido.

Tenía que estar ahí, porque su mundo se había hecho demasiado frágil de repente como para sostenerse sin ella.

* * *

—Freddie ha muerto, Katie.

No hicieron falta más palabras. No había nadie más con quien Emily pudiera ser tan directa, pero su hermana no necesitaba más en aquel momento. Acudiría, como un huracán, a casa de Naomi, buscando respuestas. Emily se aferraría a ella sollozando y la rubia intentaría explicar aquella espantosa situación sin caer también en el llanto. Y Katie encontraría cómo seguir comunicando la tragedia al resto.

Todo ocurrió tal y como Emily esperaba, sí, pero algo en Katie estalló en mil pedazos al oír sus palabras.

Porque Freddie no había sido el amor de su vida, pero había sentido algo por él. Se recordó mirándole altiva, diciendo que algún día le haría aclarar todo lo que sucedió entre ellos. Ya nunca podría hacerlo. No podría volver a disculparse por dejar a Effy sola cuando intentó suicidarse.

No volver a ver a Freddie no estaba en sus planes y ahora los habían dejado patas arriba.

—¿Qué hacemos? —musitó Naomi, con la cara enterrada entre las manos.

Katie se apartó el pelo de la cara y mantuvo la cabeza alta. Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Primero Pandora. Ella sabrá... aguantar esta puta mierda mejor que cualquier otro. Cuando esté aquí, Thomas y JJ.

—¿Y Effy? —susurró Emily, casi temerosa.

Katie suspiró, preocupada y desolada a la vez por la tormenta que podía desatarse cuando rompieran en pedazos el mundo de Effy.

—La dejaremos para el final. Creo que no puedo pensar sola qué hacer con Effy.

* * *

—Eh —la llamó una voz detrás de ella —. Perdona...

Katie miró hacia atrás, brusca, fría. No conocía a aquel chico. Sonrisa franca, pelo alborotado, ojos marrones, algo nervioso, medianamente bien vestido para los estándares que solían cumplir sus amigos. En otra época, podría haberla atraído. No así entonces.

—Qué —musitó sin apenas entonación.

—Soy Gale, voy contigo a Economía. Siempre te veo hacer este camino y...

—No me interesa, Gale. Tengo prisa.

La chica se giró y reanudó el paso, haciendo caso omiso de su compañero de clase. No era nuevo para Katie ser hostil con el resto. Pero lo que antes era simplemente un intento de reafirmarse como la chica popular, la hembra alfa que quería ser, ahora se había convertido en supervivencia. Tenía demasiados escombros que sostener y apartar antes de plantearse edificar una nueva vida. Fueran o no propios, Katie Fitch no podía simplemente dejarlos de lado.

Siguió andando, sin interrupción hasta llegar a casa de los Stonem. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Pasaba tanto tiempo allí que Anthea le había dado una copia. Era más fácil que llevar sola la situación de su hija. Aunque funcionara mejor como madre que antaño, Effy era una criatura demasiado complicada que había sufrido demasiado.

Tampoco llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Como siempre, Effy ya la esperaba dentro, sentada en la cama, mirándola con su mezcla usual de ilusión por verla y apatía por su existencia.

—¿Qué tal, Eff?

—Tony ha llamado. Dice que este año vendrá por Navidad.

—Más le vale, o le gustará no haber nacido tío por cuánto pienso retorcerle las pelotas.

—Empiezo a pensar que tienes cierta manía a Tone.

Katie respiró hondo. Manía no era la palabra. Pero no podía simplemente decir "Tony me parece un absoluto gilipollas" delante de una hermana que lo idolatraba. Tampoco podía no pensarlo. Se suponía que Effy y Tony tenían una de esas conexiones fraternales absolutamente transcendentales y profundas, pero él no había venido cuando Effy se hundía en el pozo. Ni siquiera cuando intentó suicidarse. Sólo de pensar en ella no acudiendo si a Emily le pasaba algo parecido le hervía la sangre. No podía entenderlo. Ni por asomo.

Al final, el desgraciado sólo había vuelto de Cardiff una temporada absurdamente breve después de lo de Freddie y se había largado sin más. Cómo no iba ella a detestarlo.

—No le tengo manía, Effy. Sólo es que hemos coincidido poco —dijo, intentando que su última frase no sonara como el reproche que era.

(De hecho, Tony y Katie sólo habían coincidido tres veces, la última de las cuales había sido el día de su marcha y había acabado con la chica gritándole en la calle todo tipo de insultos relacionados con cuánto la cabreaba que siguiera con su vida sin más mientras la de su hermana se hacía pedazos).

—Él es genial, Katie. Sólo es diferente.

Lo más fácil habría sido que Katie estallara y soltara a Effy las cien razones por las que pensaba que ya era hora de que dejara de idolatrar a un hermano que no daba por ella ni la mitad de lo que ella daba por él. Lo difícil era lo que ocurrió.

—Estoy segura —sonrió, con su mejor actuación. Una que no habría engañado a la Effy casi omnisciente de antaño, pero sí a la Effy perdida de ahora —. ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Hablar de algo? ¿Coger esta puta mierda de apuntes que se supone que tengo que estudiar y hacer confetti? Realmente, tras dos horas de numeritos todo me parece bien.

—¿Póker?

—Son numeritos. Y estas timbas de dos no son muy de Las Vegas, pero me vale.

Katie y Effy sonrieron. Al menos, las quedaban esos momentos aunque todo lo demás fuera un desastre.


	7. Cook -Desorden-

El pánico. Más intenso del que nunca pensó sentir. Nunca por su vida, la simple idea de un mundo sin Freddie era demasiado temible de por sí.

El odio. Más salvaje que el más salvaje que nunca antes hubiera experimentado. Ni todas sus peleas, juntas, ni todo lo que se había cruzado en su camino en sus diecisiete años de vida, mezclado, podrían siquiera parecerse un mínimo a aquello.

La adrenalina. Recorriendo sus arterias de principio a fin mientras sus puños se cerraban en torno a aquel bate manchado de sangre.

La euforia. Visceral, brutal, consecuencia directa de todo lo anterior. Oír los huesos de John Foster quebrarse superó el éxtasis del mejor de sus orgasmos.

El asco. Por el suelo ensangrentado, por sí mismo, por todo cuanto veía y sentía en aquel sótano del infierno.

El instinto de supervivencia. Porque aunque el mundo se hubiera acabado, algo en Cook siempre lo llevaba a un lugar seguro después de haberse arriesgado por todos los precipicios del camino.

* * *

Ni siquiera Cook sabía bien dónde estaba la casa ruinosa que ocupaba ilegalmente. Igual daba. Seguiría perdido de todos modos.

Hacía exactamente dieciocho días del fin y Cook sólo podía pensar en que dieciocho eran los años que Freddie no había llegado a cumplir.

Vació de un trago la última ginebra que había encontrado en el sótano y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared para quedarse dormido.

* * *

Cook sólo esperaba que la gorra y la barba fueran suficientes para que nadie fuera capaz de reconocer al pirado que había ocupado las noticias durante semanas. Tuvo suerte.

En sus manos, aferraba una tarjeta de prepago. Sólo valdría esta vez. No era una buena idea. Y aun así, no había otra manera de sobrevivir a la situación.

Se sentó en el nuevo cuchitril que lo alojaba. Un decadente tugurio donde nadie hacía preguntas. Tan típico, que el antiguo Cook se habría reído a carcajada limpia. No entonces.

Introdujo la SIM en el teléfono que había sustraído esa misma mañana. Quizá pudieran rastrearlo y encarcelarlo por esa estupidez. Le daba igual.

Respiró hondo y tecleó el número que había apuntado hacía veintiún días en un trozo de papel mugriento.

—¿Naomikins?

* * *

Respiró, una vez se vio con ánimos suficientes de liberar a JJ del abrazo interminable con el que había intentado rescatarse del abismo.

—Ahora no pareceré más que un puto marica llorón...

—Cook, no... —musitó JJ, aún atontado por la mezcla de su primera borrachera y la aparición de su amigo.

—Lo parezco. Lo soy, está bien. Pero quiero que me escuches. Que me tomes en serio por gilipollas que sea ahora.

JJ se agarró a la pared, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Quiero que seas feliz. Por mí y por Fredster. Que hagas todo lo que no podremos hacer. Que estudies algo jodidamente difícil y restriegues la cara a todos los gilipollas con los que te encuentres que eres más listo que ellos, porque lo eres. Que te tires a cualquier tía que quieras tirarte porque puedes hacerlo, joder. Que seas el mejor de los mosqueteros.

—Cook...

—Fred está muerto. Yo viviré el resto de mi vida corriendo de un lado para otro aunque muera en el intento porque no tengo más que hacer, Jaykins. Vive por nosotros.

* * *

 _Effy,_

 _Lo siento._

 _Cook._

Emily dejó la nota en el porche de los Stonem y volvió tan rápido como pudo al coche con Cook y Naomi, mientras el cielo empezaba a clarear.

—Nada fue culpa tuya, Cook —dijo la pelirroja, dulce, mientras entraba en el vehículo.

—Nada y todo, Ems. Tenía que decírselo.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —dijo Naomi, agachada en el volante entre el cansancio y la tristeza.

—No tengo más que hacer. Panda Pops no sacaría nada bueno de vernos ahora.

—¿Seguro?

—Creo que es hora de volver a ahuecar el ala. Tirad para casa, me apañaré.

—No sé si piensas que te voy a hacer caso alguno, James Cook, pero ve diciéndome a qué punto de la jodida Gran Bretaña quieres ir porque este coche va a tirar para allá.

—Llevar a un fugitivo en el coche es exactamente el tipo de mierda que puede joder todo vuestro idilio lésbico.

—Cook. Cállate —soltó Emily, clavando su mirada en la del chico —. Estamos salpicadas hasta arriba con toda esta película de terror. Si tienen que detenerme por ayudar a un amigo que ha pasado por más mierda que la que nadie ha pasado en su puta vida, que lo hagan. Si vas a seguir a la fuga, sigue, pero no seas tan imbécil de pensar de que no vamos a ayudarte ni a eso.

Los dos, Naomi y Cook, se quedaron sin palabras ante el arrebato de la pelirroja. La primera en reaccionar fue Naomi, que se quitó el cinturón de seguridad de un golpe y se abalanzó a besar a Emily.

Después, Cook simplemente sonrió.

—Allá vamos, pues.


	8. Emily -Sinceridad-

Cuando vio a Katie por primera vez en meses, recién retornada a Bristol, el impulso de Emily fue correr a abrazarla. Lo que no esperaba es que su hermana se adelantara y estuviera a punto de tirarla al suelo.

—Dios, Emily, ya era hora.

Aquel momento compensaba todas las molestias que llenaban su retorno, por muchas que fueran. El jet-lag. El fin de los días de ensueño con Naomi. La lluvia. Hasta el temido momento de volver a encauzar un futuro en el que no la apetecía a pensar. Había pensado en todas ellas mientras Naomi se quedaba dormida en el avión, pero no en cuán intensamente había querido volver a su gemela.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Un puto desastre. Así que espero que me cuentes algo bonito que lo compense.

—Pero Katie...

—Ni una pregunta. No pienso hablar de la vida en este tugurio hasta que me hayas dado envidia suficiente con tus aventuras por el paraíso.

Naomi caminó hasta ellas, sonrió a Katie y cogió a Emily por la espalda.

—¿Os llevo, o tenéis una conexión siniestra de gemelas que recuperar?

Katie devolvió el saludo y se quedó mirando a su hermana expectante.

—Realmente, creo que sí —dijo Emily dando una palmada cariñosa a la rubia —. ¿No te importa que me acerque luego? Intentaré no despertarte.

—Venga ya, Ems. Sabes que me despertarás. Y que no me importará —rió antes de dar un beso de despedida a la pelirroja —. Te veo luego. Adiós, Katie.

Tras despedir a la chica, Emily y Katie se dejaron caer en el asiento más cercano.

—Pensaba que tras tanto tiempo alejada de tu telaraña lésbica volvería a resultarme jodidamente raro veros tan acarameladas.

—¿Y? —preguntó Emily a la defensiva.

—¿Si digo que me ha resultado bonito perderé toda mi credibilidad?

—Un poco. Pero hazlo. Por favor.

Emily recordaba cómo cuando eran pequeñas Katie se cogía una rabieta cada vez que tenía que nadie podía llevarlas en coche y acababan en el autobús. A ella, en cambio, nunca la había importado. Le gustaba el paisaje cambiante, el traqueteo, observar a los pasajeros, cada uno con su propia manía. Quienes no callaban, quienes se dormían en cuanto arrancaba el vehículo, quienes no soltaban un libro en todo el trayecto.

Realmente, le gustaban ese tipo de cosas en las que la gente no se fijaba. En ese punto de su reflexión se había quedado cuando el bus paró y ella y su mochila se apearon en Cambridge.

Suspiró. Hacía fresco, y se sentía sola. Le quedaba un largo camino hasta la residencia de JJ incluso si conseguía no perderse en ningún momento. Pero aun así, le podía la ilusión de la visita sorpresa al chico.

Para no hacer kilómetros en balde ni desvelar el truco había tenido que recurrir a Katie, que recurrió a Thomas, al otro lado del océano, para asegurarse de contactar con JJ y tener claro que no se le había ocurrido hacer una visita a casa justo aquellos días. Había sonsacado también la ubicación del edificio donde vivía el chico y casi de chiripa, el número de su habitación (por suerte, que fuera el 314 le había parecido lo bastante gracioso como para decírselo a Thomas su primer día en la universidad y que el otro lo recordara).

Según se acercaba, Emily empezaba a temer que algo trastocara el plan. Encontrárselo en actitud indebida con alguna chica en su cuarto y o bien quedarse fuera o cortarle el rollo. O que se hubiera ido a estudiar a la biblioteca y no volviera hasta bien entrada la tarde. O que —peor que ninguna otra opción —los meses que había estado sin apenas contacto con ella hubieran enfriado su amistad tanto como para que le diera igual verla. Emily sabía que se había ido muy lejos en un momento muy delicado. Sólo esperaba que JJ no tuviera eso en cuenta más que los momentos peores en los que sí había estado.

Entró por la puerta principal del edificio y sonrió al conserje mientras contaba el por qué de su visita. No tardó en ganarse al hombre y que le dejara subir. Entonces, por fin, llamó a la puerta.

Sus dos primeros miedos se disiparon de golpe cuando JJ abrió la puerta casi al instante. El tercero latió, fuerte, mientras veía cómo su amigo se quedaba de piedra en el umbral.

—¿Emily?

Ella sonrió, tendiéndole la mano amistosa. Como no podía ser de otro modo, el tercer miedo se hizo pedazos cuando JJ la abrazó aún más fuerte que Katie en su momento.

—Matemáticas. Wow. Desde luego no te gusta lo fácil.

—Es fácil. Sólo tienes que escuchar a todos esos números y letras gritándote cosas desde la pizarra.

—He ahí a mi amigo, el loco.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes tenéis tú y Naomi después del verano más largo de vuestras vidas?

JJ se tensó ante su propio comentario. Recordar aquel verano no era más que reabrir una herida que no tenía visos de cerrarse jamás. Agachó la cabeza, encontrando casi de golpe la mano de Emily acariciando su pelo. Su contacto se parecía demasiado al de Freddie. JJ no pudo evitar un brusco sollozo.

—Oh, Jay, lo siento muchísimo.

—No has sido tú —respondió, sin ni siquiera saber si se refería a que ella no había sido quien dijo la frase prohibida o simplemente a que Emily no era Freddie.

La chica, desolada ante el llanto de su amigo, se sentó en el suelo delante de él y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—¿Sabes? Nunca llegué a conocer de verdad a Freds. Cuando él y Katie empezaron a salir y Katie y yo no estábamos discutiendo, me decía cosas buenas sobre él. Normalmente sus novios no eran más que gilipollas redomados de los que sólo podía decir lo buenos que estaban o cómo de grande la tenían, pero Freddie la caía bien. De verdad.

JJ levantó la cabeza, intrigado por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Naomi me diría que qué diablos hago hablando de Freddie a su mejor amigo. Quizá no sea buena idea. Pero si ninguno de los dos va a dejar de pensar en él por qué vamos a buscar un tema estúpido para intentar seguir como si nada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras los ojos enrojecidos de JJ se clavaban en los de Emily.

—Cuando conocí a Freddie llovía mucho. Hacía frío, y todo era muy gris. Yo estaba en el patio. Solo. Intenté coger una pelota para pasársela a unos chicos. Me resbalé y se rieron de mí. Entonces Freds me dio la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.


End file.
